eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1988 (15 August 2000)
Synopsis Terry receives a cheque by registered mail. It’s the £50,000 insurance money for the First Til Last, made out in his name. Sandra is about to leave the house without saying goodbye. When she explains to Beppe that she feels responsible for sorting out Ian’s financial troubles, he advises her not to let the job get on top of her. He proposes they celebrate moving in with a bottle of wine and a takeaway in the evening. When Laura offers to help Ian, he tells her that he’s been through tough times before and that his work is none of her business. Pauline takes Ethel a cup of tea, and fusses over her. Ethel immediately realises that Dot has told her she has cancer, and tells Pauline as much. Pauline promises to treat her the same way she always has. Ian is driving Sandra mad. He assures her that he’s spoken to the accountant, who is confident that the Inland Revenue will grant him a deferral on his tax bill. Irene has a go at Terry when his new mobile phone interrupts her meditation. She wants to know what he’s up to, dressed in his best suit. Terry loses his temper. All he wants to do is make a living.Ethel tells Dot that she wants to die amongst all the people she loves, in the place she knows, but Dot refuses to be drawn into the conversation. Sandra warns Ian that he’s going to have a tough time fighting the Inland Revenue over his tax bill. But Ian is full of bluster, and assures her that the situation will improve as soon as the money from Beale’s Homes starts coming in. Dot is in tears after a heartless criticism by Jim Branning, accusing her of being a misery guts ever since Ethel’s arrival. When Barry consoles her, Dot asks him if she can borrow his computer to surf the internet. Terry and Jim meet with Steve at E20. They want to hold auditions at the club for some pole-dancers, but Steve gives them the brush-off. Sandra tells Laura that the new flat means more space. Laura takes this to mean that Sandra and Beppe are planning a new addition to the family. Nothing could be further from Sandra’s mind. Terry gives Irene a peace offering. It’s an appointment for an aromatherapy massage tomorrow evening. Irene doesn’t want a present every time they have a disagreement. Later, she discovers the £50,000 cheque in Terry’s jacket. Dot gives Ethel several pages of internet research into euthanasia, hospices and palliative care, which Ethel has no intention of reading. Dot tells her that she has made an appointment to look round a hospice tomorrow.Beppe and Sandra sit down to a candle-lit dinner in the flat, and toast the future. When Beppe proposes that they try for a baby, Sandra explodes in fury. She doesn’t want another child, not now, not ever! Credits Main cast *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Michael Greco as Beppe *June Brown as Dot *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Roberta Taylor as Irene *Gavin Richards as Terry *John Bardon as Jim *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Martin Kemp as Steve *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Steve McFadden as Phil *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Jake Kyprianou as Joe Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes